Mandarin Squirrel Fish
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Beggar's Chicken |pairs2 = |paired1 = Lion's Head |paired2 = Double Skin Milk |fa1 = Bread Knife |fa2 = Spectra |recipe = Calamari Skewer |food type = Dish |birthplace = China |birth year = 17th-18th century |cn name = 松鼠桂鱼 |personality = Fancy free |height = 146cm (CN: 160cm) |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Naganawa Maria |cvcn = V17-Su Wan (V17-苏婉) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote = Get everything all packed up, and then head out on an adventure! |bio = A girl who loves outdoor adventures and can survive easily in jungles or river country. Likes hoarding survival supplies. |food introduction = Mandarin Squirrel Fish is made from Mandarin fish which is deboned, exquisitely filleted, fried in a squirrel shape, and then coated with a sweet-and-sour sauce. It's crisp, crunchy texture gives people an incredible gustatory experience. |acquire = *Events |events = *Spring Feast *Endless Adventure *Lantern Parade *Witch Incoming *Poetic Memory |power = 1502 |atk = 54 |def = 14 |hp = 450 |crit = 325 |critdmg = 965 |atkspd = 1365 |normaltitle = Gone Fishing |normal = Mandarin Squirrel Fish waves her fishing pole, dealing ATK 100% to the nearest enemy, plus 78 extra damage. At the same time, she raises her whole team's Atk Spd by 10% for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Flying Leap |energy = Mandarin Squirrel Fish flaps her arms, dealing ATK 100% to the nearest enemy, plus 395 damage, while also decreasing all damage received by her whole team by 15% for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Flying Leap |link = Mandarin Squirrel Fish flaps her arms, dealing ATK 120% to the nearest enemy plus 474 damage, while also decreasing all damage received by her whole team by 25% for 5 seconds. |pair = Beggar's Chicken |name = |contract = Hee! Master Attendant, start a new adventure with me! |login = Today's another great day to go outside, Master! Let's take a walk together! |arena = Are there fish under this frozen lake? Let's bust it open and see... Of course I'm joking! |skill = Hey! You can't run away! |ascend = Now you can go somewhere even farther without a worry~ |fatigue = Don't worry. I just need to bathe in the sun a bit... |recovering = Yep, all you need is some fresh air to get your spirits up. |attack = Adventure ho! |ko = I haven't... seen enough... |notice = Master! Food's on the table! |idle1 = That Beggar's Chicken guy never says what he's up to. Makes it easy to get the wrong idea. |idle2 = Alright! These supplies are enough to last us through the winter! |idle3 = This Sakurajima travelogue is no good! It's all just story and nothing about the environment there. |interaction1 = Crows... so many crows... Master Attendant, help me shoo them away! |interaction2 = Master Attendant, look! Look! These fish were all caught by me! |interaction3 = Have you seen squirrels fly before? I really wanna try that too! |pledge = That's strange... We've been to so many places, and I've never wanted to leave you. So... would you like to keep adventuring with me forever, Master Attendant? |intimacy1 = Huh? You wanna learn outdoor adventure techniques from me? |intimacy2 = Is this a postcard for me? What?? It's the place we're going to go this time?! |intimacy3 = What should we do today~ Um... Let's design our own treehouse! |victory = Hee hee! I'm the best! |defeat = Winning and losing's not important! |feeding = Aww! My supplies are now more plentiful! Thanks~ |skin = Horror Funshow |skin quote = One, two, three, yay! It's time for the Horror Funshow! |skin acquire = Witch Incoming }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}